The present invention relates to a method and a device for adjusting the tension on a string on a string instrument, said string being secured at a first end to a mounting block and at a second end to another mount.
For correct tuning of string instruments, it is necessary to accurately adjust the tension of the strings which are stretched between two mounting points on these instruments, so that when the string is struck, a standing wave of the correct frequency develops and thus the desired note is generated.
To this end, the string on a string instrument is usually rigidly secured at one of its two ends while the second end of the string is wound onto a spindle or a similar element and can be tightened or relaxed by winding or unwinding it, to thereby obtain the proper tuning of the string.
In particular, however, when the string instrument is also to be automatically tunable, i.e., by means of a controller which triggers a drive for changing the string tension on the basis of an actual note detected from a string that has been struck in comparing same with an ideal note, such known possibilities for adjusting the string tension are not always suitable. For example, in the case of a guitar, especially an electric guitar or an electric bass, the so-called tuning mechanisms or the pegs for tightening or relaxing the strings, are arranged on the so-called head of the instrument and thus on a comparatively small portion thereof. Although there are basic possibilities for mounting a motor drive for adjusting the string tension here, it is very difficult or almost impossible to arrange the entire controller for a system for automatic tuning of a guitar or an electric bass on this part of the instrument. To this extent, it is desirable to seek alternative options for adjusting the tension on the string of a string instrument.